1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of static timing analysis. More specifically, the disclosure relates to reducing memory used in static timing analysis through the use of super-tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
In static timing analysis (STA), total path time delays are calculated and propagated along various paths. These totals are stored as tagged totals at points along a path. The reason for storing different tags might include different clock re-convergence pessimism removal (CRPR) dominators, exceptions or clocks. The runtime and memory needed to store these tags has grown significantly as the complexity of designs has increased, particularly when CRPR is enabled or if there are a large number of exceptions in the design. Totals can be propagated forward to various endpoints which may cause the amount of memory used in storing totals to exceed the amount of available physical memory. This can cause disk-caching leading to significant bottlenecks in static timing analysis.